


Hold My Nunvil

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [35]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Zarkon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “You. What did you say about my beautiful, brilliant, and bodacious friend just now?” Zarkon practically growled to the unfortunate Unilu.“He called you bodacious”, Blaytz jabbed his side and giggled.





	Hold My Nunvil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talicor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talicor/gifts).



“Hold my nunvil!” Zarkon shoved the glass he was holding to Alfor’s surprised hand. The (rather drunk) Galran emperor then proceeded to cross the room, where a group of Unilu were sitting. One of said Unilu had been calling Alfor ‘lunatic’ and any variation thereof all night; although Alfor had to admit that ‘Weblum-poop-for-brains’ was quite hilarious.

 

“You. What did you say about my beautiful, brilliant, and bodacious friend just now?” Zarkon practically growled to the unfortunate Unilu.

 

“He called you _bodacious_ ”, Blaytz jabbed his side and giggled.

 

Alfor ignored him and sighed. “I’m going to get him back before he destroys the bar.” Another sigh. “ _Again_.”

 

“No, wait”, Trigel placed her hand on Alfor’s shoulder. Her other hand was holding a recording device. “It’s going to get hilarious in three... two...”

 

Trigel wasn’t even finished counting when Zarkon began to rant in angry Galran interspersed with what Alfor presumed was Yerevna dialect, the accent too thick for his translator to catch. As if that wasn’t enough, Zarkon easily plucked the terrified Unilu from their seat by the shoulders and shake them as if they were nothing but a doll. Their Unilu friends began to draw their weapons.

 

 _Oh dear_ , Alfor thought grimly. He was _supposed_ to be the reckless one in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> silly lil drabble i did on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com).


End file.
